


Borderline Kylo Ren

by thefatalfetus



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Borderline Personality Disorder, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Multi, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6601957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefatalfetus/pseuds/thefatalfetus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a series of one shots highlighting each symptom of borderline personality disorder and how i imagine they would manifest in the bae.<br/>also, most of these are based off true stories, things i've actually done.<br/>this fic will mainly feature Hux and Rey as the bystanders who have to deal with Kylo's shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Extreme Reactions to Real or Imagined Abandonment

"I'LL DO IT, HUX! I SWEAR TO GOD, I'LL FUCKING KILL MYSELF IF YOU DON'T GET BACK HERE!"  
Hux stopped dead in his tracks. He only wanted to let Kylo cool off, but now he was thinking that leaving wasn't such a good idea. Hux really hated babysitting Kylo, but if anything happened to him, Snoke would have his ass. But all the screaming was getting too much.   
Kylo had suddenly flipped on him, and started screaming about how much Hux supposedly hated him (which he didn't) and how he was a terrible person (which Hux would never admit to agreeing with, especially when he was in his fits of rage) and how Hux may as well just leave him forever, because it's what he wanted anyway. Being a mind reader, he should have known that was not the case, but Hux didn't see the point in arguing. It was almost as if Kylo really thought these things were true. Hux just didn't see it, but apparently it was very real to Kylo.   
Hux turned around and walked back, feeling defeated and used.   
"Just listen to me." Kylo gasp-sobbed, his face and robes soaked in tears. "I don't want you to leave. Ever."  
"You just fucking told me to leave, because it's what I wanted!" Hux was so confused. "Make up your damn mind! Should I leave or not?"  
"I don't want you to leave, but you want to so you should." Kylo softly caught his breath and came down from wherever he was that was causing all this to happen.   
He was calm now. Well, calmer than he had been. Hux sat down next to him and laced his fingers in Kylo's hair, staying there holding him until he was calm enough to listen to reason.  
"I don't want to leave you, it's just that sometimes I have no idea what to do to keep you safe and happy. And that's all I want, is for you to be safe and happy." Hux softly whispered to a yawning Kylo.   
"Just take a nap, I'll make you breakfast tomorrow morning." And for once, Kylo listened.


	2. A pattern of intense and stormy relationships with loved ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Rey wants to kill Kylo because he confuses the hell out of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so this is going to be a reylux fic, shipping all three of them together

Rey force-shoved Kylo against a wall.   
"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" She screamed, "ONE MINUTE YOU LOVE ME, THE NEXT YOU DON'T, THAT'S NOT NORMAL, PEOPLE DON'T JUST DO THAT." She stopped to catch her breath and released her boyfriend. He was bewildered. Of course he loved her, couldn't she see that?  
"It's because you're a fat ass who can't do anything right." He immediately regretted the words that escaped his lips.  
Rey's eyes flashed with anger, and she slapped him, then walked away.


	3. Impulsive Behavior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo likes to do ~things~ with people who aren't Hux or Rey. He picks stormtroopers at random and it's impulsive, and he knows it, Rey and Hux know it too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, based on a true story.

Kylo looked around. Nobody could see them. As he pinned the girl against the wall, he could hear her thoughts loud and clear.  
She wondered what had gotten into Ren. She wondered why they were making out in such a public hallway. But at the same time, Kylo's lips were on her sensitive neck, so she really didn't care.   
She was just a lowly stormtrooper, and the fact that Kylo noticed her, let alone pulled her aside to "talk" felt like a dream.  
His kisses went lower, down to her chest, her breasts, stomach, her panty line. As Kylo knelt down, she could feel her arousal growing. She wanted to beg, plead with him to touch her, but she hadn't gotten permission to speak, and before she knew what was happening, there was a gloved hand reaching into her underwear, rubbing her gently, and then as soon as it had happened, it was gone.   
She looked down and he was being force-pulled away from her.  
"Kylo, do you think twice about anything?" a female voice called from further down the corridor. Rey.   
The girl watched as Rey used the force, dragging Ren down the corridor.

**Author's Note:**

> don't accuse me of demonizing mental illness, i actually have borderline and this shit is real.


End file.
